Chocolate Cake
by aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: In response to a prompt from waddiwasiwitch on tumblr. Rebecca Catalina has had the absolute worst day, and to top it all off she has to go visit Jean Havoc, of all people. She'll soon discover that an improvement to her day can come in the most unexpected way... Oneshot, Havolina, post Promised Day.


_**A/N:** This was in response to a prompt from waddiwasiwitch on tumblr. The prompt list this came from is the same one as "Oh gosh, no, I didn't mean that. Forgive me, please". The full name of this prompt is "I would say this cake was baked with love but I had a bad day so it's baked with chocolate and hatred"._

* * *

Rebecca kicked the door shut behind her, the entire frame rattling with the force of her anger. The pan wobbled in her hands, and for a terrifying moment she thought she would drop it, but to her relief, she was able to steady it. She swore internally and released an extremely annoyed huff of breath.

 _That would have been the icing on the cake,_ she thought wryly, leaning against the door and sighing. The cake seemed to be unscathed for now, so she carefully repositioned her arms and made her way to the kitchen. Predictably, multiple boxes were stacked all over the counters, left in various states of unpacking. The awful stench of cigarette smoke hung in the air, and made Rebecca gag. The weak bulb above her head sputtered futilely, and went out with a _pop!_ , leaving a dark hole between its companions. Rebecca shook her head and cleared a space on the counter, moving some boxes to the floor to make room for the cake pan.

"Rebecca? Is that you?" Jean's voice floated through the apartment from his bedroom, and Rebecca jumped. She swore again, and yelled right back at him.

"Jean, you scared me half to death! Be more careful next time!"

"Jeez, Beccs, calm down!" Jean complained, his voice growing closer as he walked down the hallway into the kitchen. As expected, a cigarette was hanging from the corner of his mouth, the ashes dangling off the end and threatening to fall. He moved with a noticeable limp; ever since Dr. Marcoh had restored his mobility he had been working diligently to get the strength in his legs back. Jean's progress was slow, but he was determined to be right as rain as soon as possible.

"I can't believe you still smoke those things," Rebecca snapped angrily. "You're gonna kill yourself." She put her hands on her hips and noticed belatedly that she still had her concealed carry holsters strapped on. _I must have forgotten to take them off before coming over,_ she thought, only growing more annoyed with herself and her day.

"Since when have you cared, Catalina?" Havoc asked, eyebrows quirked, his voice smooth and amused. Rebecca had to fight back a blush; that particular facial expression of his had always made her heart beat a little bit faster. _What is wrong with you?_ she thought anxiously, mentally shaking herself.

"I don't," she replied huffily, crossing her arms. After a moment of surveying the kitchen, she added, "It's filthy in here. You've been here a week and still haven't bothered to unpack?"

Jean shrugged, the ashes from his cigarette finally falling and disappearing into the carpet. He sighed and tossed the stub into the nearby trashcan "I was hoping a certain Lieutenant would come by with a housewarming gift first," he drawled lazily, flashing her a cheeky smile. "Speaking of, looks like you've got something there. What is it- cake?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Jean to be so incredibly annoying,_ she thought. "Yes. Lucky you. I would say this cake was baked with love but I had a bad day so it's baked with chocolate and hatred."

"'Baked with hatred' huh?" he laughed, shrugging away from the doorframe he was leaning on to inspect said cake. "Looks pretty full of love to me." To her surprise he turned around and started walking towards her. "That love wouldn't happen to come from a certain dark haired sniper would it?"

This time Rebecca was unable to hold back the surge of blood to her face. "Don't be so full of yourself, Havoc," she retorted, stepping back. To her horror, one of the many boxes in Havoc's kitchen was right behind her, and she began to fall.

Havoc's arms shot out and grabbed her waist, and he swept her up just before she hit the boxes. Now the two were very, very close, and Rebecca blushed harder than before. She looked at Havoc, and was slightly shocked to find his face so near to hers. His blue eyes were steady, and even though he reeked of smoke she could still smell his cologne, which was intoxicating. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning in closer to him, their noses brushing, and their lips were mere millimeters apart-

 _What are you doing?_ her subconscious screamed at her. She inhaled sharply and jerked away, her hands shaking. Jean looked slightly disappointed and confused. Rebecca cleared her throat. "I… um…" she stammered, her entire face completely red now. "I have to go. Enjoy the cake." She hopped over a box or two, and was out Havoc's apartment door in a flash, refusing to to look back at him.

Once she was safely outside, she leaned against the door, her body still in shock. _What was_ that? she asked herself. _You don't even_ like _Havoc, why would you want to kiss him?_ She remembered the sudden jerk of anxiety in her stomach as she fell, and that that feeling had only multiplied when Havoc had caught her. Rebecca could still feel his hands on her waist, and where they had been her skin was warm under her turtleneck. _Don't even go there,_ her mind cautioned. _There's no way he would ever settle down for one woman. Have you ever seen him with a girl for more than two weeks?_

Rebecca shook herself out of her reverie and began to walk off angrily. _Who am I kidding? Why am I even having this conversation with myself?_ A laugh of derision briefly escaped her throat, and she shook her head. There was absolutely no way she was falling for Jean Havoc.

Still, as she walked, the image of Jean's eyes kept itself at the forefront of her mind. So blue, so focused, and so intense… the memory of being so close sent a chill up her spine. His muscles were very nice, too. With a start she realized that when he had held her, everything else had slipped away, and time had seemed to stop. Maybe, just maybe, she was falling for a certain chain smoker lieutenant...

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Leave a review! :)_


End file.
